


Movie Night

by LiberAmans214



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AC/DC References, Angels, Canon Divergence, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Daydreams, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Siblings, Dean Winchester has an active imagination, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied Gimli/Legolas Greenleaf, In the bunker, Jack Kline is a Winchester, John Winchester Feels, M/M, Movie Nights, Popcorn, Prompt inspired, Sam Winchester is So Done, Samwena, The Lord of the Rings References, Why the hell haven't you been doing this the whole time, but the fic is uwu'y, huh?, i'm extremely bad at summaries and tagging, jack kline is not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/pseuds/LiberAmans214
Summary: Every Tuesday, the entire Winchester household comes together to watch a movie. One such Tuesday, everything suddenly goes right. Sam has a call to make to Rowena, Jack is once again human enough to sleep in the middle of LOTR, and Cas looks insanely good in an old band t-shirt, which apparently belonged to Dean. Winding up tucked under Cas's arm during credits, Dean has to give surprisingly little thought to justify the irrationally growing desire to kiss Castiel on his lips, when he's just there, and it's just that easy sometimes.ORThe One where a t-shirt plays wingman, and is the final fucking straw.





	Movie Night

_Ahh_ ,” Dean let out a perfect sound of  _exhaustion_  meeting the plush comfort of his couch. “It’s  _finally_  Tuesday.”

Sam snorted from the side, because his relationship with tuesdays had been kind of a love-hate. Not that Dean ever took him seriously - he doesn’t blame his brother, really, because he wouldn’t believe Dean either if he told him ’ _a piano crushed you to death_ ’or any of those other ridiculous ways in which he’d died.

“If you like movie nights that much,” Jack added, from the side - he was settled in one of the big chairs, looking more like a kid than he usually did. “Why don’t we watch movies on other nights, too?”

Sam leaped to answer, ever ready to squeeze in a  _lesson_  for the nephilim. Good values needed to be a part of the upbringing. Children need to be taught by example. “There’s an analogy we can use for this, Jack.  _Say_ , uh, Dean loves his birthday very much.” Dean frowned at his brother. “Because of the pie, and the gifts, and all the beer.” Dean shrugged. “So, he wishes on his birthday candles that  _everyday_  be his birthday!” Sam paused, and Dean wondered why he spoke as if he was talking to a kid, and not the strongest 2-year-old ever. “But, what happens then, is that he keeps growing a year older on each birthday - that is, everyday!”

Jack looked alarmed. “That’s -  _bad_.”

“Yeah, because then I’d grow to be 60 in like a month and die.” Dean added, in a deadpan.

“It won’t take you  _thirty_ years to get to sixty.” Sam reminded him.

“Shut up, Sam.” Dean scowled and turned back to Jack. “Listen, kid, this isn’t about all the good movies in the world getting finished too soon, if we watch ‘em everyday. It’s more about the attitude.”

Jack nodded.

“Like, uh,” Dean swallowed. “Like our  _dad_  always taught me and Sammy, hunters need to live a disciplined life. Can’t just start watching a movie whenever, because that’ll make your head feel like you’re giving it permission to do crap, just like that, without a routine. That’s never good for a hunter - even less so, he’d say, for the sons of an ex-Marine. Messes your head up, and takes away your ability to fixate on your decisions.” Dean paused. “It’s not like I’ve not watched movies on a Saturday because I wanted to, but the old man made sense - it’s just, a routine is  _better_  to stick to.”

“That sounds like a horrible amount of behavioral psychology to associate to an activity as trivial as watching a movie.” Came a new voice, as Cas stood in the doorframe, his head just slightly tilted as his eyes looked straight at Dean.

Dean’s exhale was caught in his lungs, and he blinked, staring at Cas with a chest full of air, and still feeling like he’d sink instead of buoyant. Cas was no longer in the trenchcoat and pants - he wore grey pyjamas which fit snug over his thighs, and a t-shirt which  _had_ to be new, because  _holy fucking shit._

He’d have noticed the angel walking around their bunker, wearing a black AC/DC shirt like that - simple, to someone else, perhaps - yet the way it  _fit_  over his biceps, widened his shoulders a bit more, and gave an elevated look to his chest because of the smooth descent to a toned abdomen - rendered Dean incapable of looking away. Complete with his hair sticking up at odd angles, hints of a stubble and inspecting eyes focussed on Dean, he looked like the stuff of Dean’s (guilty,  _oh so guilty_ ) dreams.

“H-hey, Cas.” Dean cleared his throat, shifting on the larger couch to make space for him. He waved his hand dismissively to disregard all that he’d just said. “Forget about that, it was crap - come sit down.” He suggested, breathlessly.

“Look who finally joined us,” Sam addressed, in a normal voice and not even bothering to look up again - making Dean wonder why he didn’t get all caught up in Cas’s t-shirt, like Dean just had. He was unfairly attractive - but not  _just_  to Dean, right?

“I’m sorry,” Cas replied, as he sat down next to Dean. Not a single part of them touched, since they were on opposite edges of a large couch Dean originally got for Sam and him - but there was still a tingling under Dean’s skin, which had to be Cas’s fault. “I couldn’t find any socks.” He turned to Dean, suddenly smiled, and tugged his pyjama up a little to show him the socks he wore. A pair of fucking novelty socks, they were - but Dean found himself grinning mindlessly, as Cas crossed his legs under him, and the visual was taken away from him.

“Of course, you couldn’t.” Sam inputted. “Dean hasn’t been doing the laundry lately.”

“Why am I the only one supposed to do it?” Dean threw back, and Sam didn’t say anything to it.

“Nevermind.” Cas declared. “I found socks, unwashed though they may be. Let us start.” He referred to the movie.

Jack had fell silent for a moment, and he spoke up again. “Yeah! What are we watching today?”

At the same time that Sam opened his mouth - probably to drag Dean on how they better not watch something they’d  _just_  watched - Dean spoke up. “We’re watching The Fellowship of The Ring, today.”

“We just watched that on  _literally_  the third Tuesday of March -” Sam complained.

“Listen.” Dean threw back. “Don’t shove your crazy awesome memory with movies and dates, in my face - ‘cause my brain forgot the movie already.”

“ _Forgot?_  You probably can quote it line by line, Dean.” Sam frowned. “But I guess you’re not satisfied until you flawlessly recite it in your sleep, like Lost Boys.”

Dean flashed his best shit-eating grin, and if that’s what he was gonna do, he wasn’t gonna agree with Sam. “Well, it’s what we’re watching, Sammy. Deal with it.”

Sam narrowed his eyes. “What about Jack? Or Cas? Why don’t you ask them if they want to watch Lord of the Rings  _again_?”

“I do.” Jack announced, brightly. “I like Frodo and Samwise Gamgee.” Sam rolled his eyes. “But, I could also watch something else. I trust Sam’s recommendations, after Harry Potter.” He added, faithfully.

“Careful, buddy, Sammy’s raising your son to be a nerd.” Dean muttered to Cas, and he nodded, as if it was a line that needed to be answered with a nod.

Sam grinned like it was victory handed to him on a platter. “He said he could watch something  _else_ , Dean.”

“What about Cas?” Dean turned to him, rotating in his seat. “Whadd'ya wanna watch, buddy?”

Cas pursed his lips, as if in deep thought. The deciding element. The one who’d tip the scales in the favor of one of the Winchesters.

“It’s not Sophie’s Choice,” Sam grumbled sourly, as if he already knew what Cas would choose.

“Let him think!” Dean shushed his brother.

“I have reached a decision.” Cas informed everyone, looking solemnly at the TV, instead of their faces. “We shall watch The Fellowship Of The Ring, tonight.” He turned to Sam. “And if there’s no hunts and we’re at the bunker tomorrow too, Sam’s choice shall prevail - that is, if Dean agrees to go against John’s sayings and watch a movie on a  _Wednesday_.”

“That’s fair.” Jack grinned.

Dean beamed at Cas, with his little smile and his goddamn t-shirt, which was gonna drive Dean crazy in due time, he was sure. “See, Sam?” He ignored the comment on his father, because it was rare stilted humor, and in a perfect deadpan.

Sam muttered something under his breath which sounded a little bit like ‘profound bond’ for some reason, and rolled his eyes in defeated agreement, as Dean began to look for the movie.

“Whatever,” Sam substituted, not looking up from his phone as the opening credits began to play. “The three of you can rewatch the entire LOTR series if you want, I’ll just leave you to it.” He shrugged.

“Hey!” Dean was annoyed. This was family movie night. Sam was supposed to be a part of it too. “Lord of the Rings is right up your alley, nerd. Why’re you bitch-facing so hard tonight?”

“Well,” Sam chewed on his lip. “It’s  _very_  long, and I wanted to get to bed for an early night.”

Dean narrowed his eyes, and hit pause on the remote just as the elves began to narrate. “Why?”

“No reason.” Sam stalled. There was an almost familiar edge to his voice and -

Suddenly, it all made sense to Dean. The dots connected in his head, and Sam’s reluctance to watch a  _three_ hours long movie was suddenly reasoned.

“Why, Sam?” Cas repeated, intrigued. “Are you alright? Do you not feel well?”

“He feels fine.  _I_  know,” Dean cut in. “He’s got a date.” Sam’s eyes widened before he vigorously shook his head in denial. “Some virtual crap, I bet, because you don’t like to get laid, and an actual date may’ve involved that - but whatever is your idea of a fun time, hey, I’m not judging.”

“It’s not a  _date_!” He declared.

“Then it’s something  _like_  it.” Dean shrugged, getting surer, with Sam’s panicked expression. He knew his brother well enough to read through this cover. “Tell me Sammy, is this a video call with some chick you met online on those awful sites?”

“Dude, no.” Sam balked. “I’m on  _no_  such awful site to meet chicks.”

“Sure, you’re not.” Dean narrowed his eyes. “Then, who? Because clearly I’m right about the rest of it.”

“It’s,” Sam looked like he didn’t wanna continue, would like nothing better than to not finish the sentence. But with Cas joining in on the stare, he let out a subdued, “Uh, Rowena.”

There was a stillness in the room. Dean and Cas slowly exchanged a look, and Sam flushed. “Who?”

“We know her, Dean!” Jack corrected, promptly.

“Not like Sam does,” Dean shot at his brother, who looked flustered as crap, and it was all Dean had ever wanted from this conversation.

“Dean!” Sam looked grossed out, while it should’ve been them.  _He_ was the one dating a three hundred years old witch. “We’re gonna discuss -”

“- if you’re about to tell me you’ll discuss a  _case_ , I swear to call you on your bullshit by calling Rowena right away.” Dean challenged, definitely.

“I -” Sam pursed his lips. “I don’t need to have this conversation with you, jerk.”

“What about the rest of us?” Cas asked, and there was a smirk playing on his lips, which made him all the more attractive.

“None of you.” Sam declared, standing up, looking offended. “You are literally infants! Don’t breathe a word of this to  _anyone_ , Dean, or  _I’ll_  - whatever, just watch your frigging movie, I’m out of here.”

“If you’re gonna  _do_  stuff, use headphones!” Dean waited until Sam was far enough to not hit Dean for it and yelled after him, as the latter marched out of the room, embarrassed. It was his duty as the older brother to make that happen, so no issues there. He turned back to Cas, grinning at him - and Jack, of course.

“The rest of us are here without the intention of leaving halfway to call a chick, right?” Dean asked, though it was a pretty stupid question for Jack - and if the answer were yes for Cas, he’d have a major-ass freak out right there.

“Right.” Cas confirmed, for some reason; his voice rich and gravelly, and Dean’s attention was once again taken by Cas’s t-shirt - now that his kid brother was sufficiently out of the picture. True, Jack was still there, but that’s a different issue. Dean had to hold a reputation in front of Sam, that he  _could_  control his senses in the presence of Cas, and that he  _could_  rein it in, and that he could do a lot of things which he was very far from, in reality.

“Me too.” Jack announced, brightly, and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Jack, you’re two.” Cas informed him, and Dean had to stifle a snort at the very notion. Nevertheless, he toned down the weird, made himself comfortable in the couch - maybe shifting a little towards the middle, and let out a small, content sigh, for the second time this evening.

He hit play.

*

“Why do we keep making the same mistake?” Dean groaned, his head falling back on the sofa. Once again, like every tuesday ever - they’d forgotten to get food before they sat to watch the movie. Now, around half an hour in, it was all Dean could think about. But getting up seemed like an awful chore.

Cas nodded his head in agreement, grave and earnest. “It’s because we don’t learn our lesson.”

“Dean, do you want to learn said lesson tonight, by not eating?” Jack asked.

“No.” Dean glared at him. “I may be around Mr. No-Food, and Little-to-no-food, but it isn’t wearing off on me.” They’d not paused the movie to have this discussion, so he kept his eyes on the screen as he spoke. “As a human, I have a few simple needs. Such as beer and something like popcorn to chew as I watch a  _classic_  with my - I mean, with you guys.”

“Okay.“ Cas shuffled in his seat, beginning to stand up. Dean frowned instantly, and pulled him down, gripping his wrist. Cas easily succumbed, and was back on the couch with a surprised little bounce - looking at Dean, confused. “What? I’ll get you the beer and popcorn, so that you don’t have to get up. I can obviously see you don’t want to.”

 _Aww_ , Dean’s brain melted.

“Nope.” He said, out loud, popping the 'p’. “You don’t need to do that. I’ll go.”

“I volunteer, Dean. It’s not about need,” Cas protested. “And you enjoy this movie more than I do.”

“Sure, but I’ve watched it a helluva lot more too.” Dean raised his eyebrows, and Cas smiled a little, one of those smiles that he reserved for Dean, and made his insides flutter.

“We could just pause it.” Jack suggested, not looking away from the TV yet, for the entirety of the conversation.

“No, you keep watching, there’s no need,” Dean excused, standing up himself, smiling in spite of himself. Cas looked at him, and not at the screen.

“Dean,” And that wonderful voice of his swept over Dean’s brain and made the puddle vaporize or some shit.

“Yeah, Cas?”

“I could keep telling you what’s happening, while you’re in the kitchen.” Cas proposed, breaking into a wider smile, all crinkly and toothy.

“Aww, Cas,” Dean couldn’t stop himself in time, staring blindly at Cas’s face and short-circuiting in his head. And instantly cleared his throat, and added in a more composed tone. “Okay, you do that. Thanks, I guess.”

Dean wondered, as he walked into the kitchen and went looking for the bacon he’d made earlier, what was up with him tonight. He was usually able to hold his tongue in front of Cas - he was usually able to look away from him, even though it took some persuasion. But there was something today, that had taken away his brain-to-mouth-and-eyes filter.

Must be the new shirt.

Dean knocked, obnoxiously loud, at Sam’s door before barging in with a plate of bacon and a beer. He saw Sam fast asleep, on his front, and did not know where to go with that, so he left the table at his bedside in case he was going to wake up and resume his midnight call or something.

Then he took the rest of the food and two beers and went back to the movie room.

All through his venture, Cas had kept yelling updates through the door. “Merry and Pippin just hugged Frodo!”, “And now, Frodo just met Bilbo again!”, “Arwen is speaking with Frodo now!” This had made Dean grin so hard, that he almost dropped the dishes. Damn, Cas was awesome.

As Dean handed him a beer, and put the plate of bacon between them on the couch, Cas whispered to him. “And Arwen just kissed Aragorn, son of Arathorn.”

And Dean stared at Cas, his blue, blue eyes and his eyebrows pinched together in concentration, and his crinkled nose - and his goddamn voice, and his way of speaking, and how he just said the words 'Aragorn, son of Arathorn’ like an  _entire fucking dork_ , and how adorable it was that he’d been doing a live-commentary for Dean, and just - he was almost overpowered by a desire to kiss the perfect little smile tugging at his lips, and palm the stubble-covered cheeks, and maybe,  _if Jack weren’t here_ , pull that gorgeous fucking t-shirt over his head, because it was  _distracting_.

Dean was instantly taken aback by his own stream of thoughts. He was clearly going crazy.

He could bet it was the fault of the shirt.

*

Okay, but at this moment, Dean needs the remote.

And it’s not just because the remote is on the other side, next to Cas, and Dean’s brain instantly launches into a scene in his head, when Dean asks for the remote and Cas is too comfortable (he’s already holding onto a large cushion like it’s a blanket) to move, and he tells Dean to take it himself - and then Dean will have to lean over Cas to get it, and there’ll be a moment where he’s almost on top of him, and they’ll happen to look at each other, and Cas’s eyes will flit down to Dean’s lips as Dean adjusts himself to reach the remote, on Cas’s lap, and maybe Cas says something like -

_That’s enough._

Dean doesn’t need the remote so that something like that plays out in reality. He only needs the remote to lower the volume, because Jack is asleep and he’ll wake up otherwise in the war scene and noise that’ll follow.

But this way or that, he can see the said scene happening.

Maybe there’s a part of him which wants it to happen exactly how it happened in his head.

Maybe it will.

So, with more energy than the sentence needed, he says, “Cas! I need the remote!”

And Cas turns his head to look at Dean, an incomprehensible expression.

But instead of saying a variation of, 'take it yourself’ like he was really, really supposed to -

He picks up the remote with his left hand and hands it to Dean simply.

Dean stares at it for a moment, everything forgotten, especially the reason why he needed the remote in the first place. And then he kicks himself for being a goddamn teenage girl about this, and plays off the disappointment with a 'thank you’ in the manliest voice he can conjure, and he’s pretty sure it makes up for the kind-of-but-not-really pornography he’d been dreaming up. Sam’s irritating voice nags in his head,  _you’re confusing reality with porn again._

Of course, Dean is too lost thinking and staring at Cas sideways when he’s sure Cas can’t see him - to remember to lower the volume, and Jack wakes up with a jolt at the Uruk-Hai screeching at Gimli the dwarf.

*

Jack’s going off to his room. The movie isn’t finished yet, but he’s been dosing off throughout and Dean can’t tolerate the insult to the Classic, so he tells him to just go off to sleep. It’s been a long day.

“Will you both watch it whole?” Jack asks groggily, before leaving and Dean looks enquiringly at Cas. He only has to turn his head a little, because Cas is much closer to him now. They’ve both gravitated towards the middle.

“Of course.” Cas answers. “Unless Dean needs to sleep.” Dean shakes his head confidently, and Jack nods.

“Okay, goodnight dads.” He mutters, at least it sounds like it, and Dean would’ve lost it if Cas’s slight weight leaning on his arm weren’t grounding him to his current location instead of somewhere panicky in his head.

“Goodnight, Jack.” Dean lets out, and he’s aware it doesn’t sound as constipated as he thought it would, and he’s proud of it.

“Dean.” Cas speaks up, a moment later. “I think we should turn off the lights.”

“What?” Dean blinks, mildly.

“I know neither of us will want to get up later.” Cas justifies. “So we might as well do it now.”

“Can’t you,” Dean grumbles. “Can’t you use your mojo to push the switch, or..?”

Cas sighs. Then blinks, and the entire room goes dark. Cas’s eyes open, and they’re gleaming like blue halos of light in the suddenly dark room - and Dean can still make out his face, in the light of it. It’s all hard lines and small smiles, from the little he sees. “I need to remember I can do these things, don’t I?” He mumbles.

“Yeah, our  _human_ incapabilities are wearing off on ya.” Dean tells him and they start looking at the screen again.

“You’re not incapable if you have to stand up to turn off the lights.” Cas replies, and Dean just hums in response.

A little later, Cas speaks again, and he sounds happier almost. “Dean.”

“Uh-huh?” Dean looks away from Gandalf on the screen, to look at the angel.

“Did you notice Jack kept falling asleep?”

Dean pauses. “Oh.” He smiles too, it coming over him all of a sudden. “ _Yeah_.”

“That means,” Cas’s tone is bright, and Dean can hear his smile. “He’s enough human to fall asleep in the middle of a movie, again.”

“Human incapabilities strike again,” Dean teases, and Cas chuckles audibly and it’s a really, really good moment. Although yeah, it’s a bit too domestic for Dean to be perfectly at calm - Cas and he are sitting in the dark, watching a movie they’ve watched so many times before, discussing the progress of the nephilim they’ve been raising (with Sam, of course) and Dean has his hand around Cas’s seat - in what he now feels guilty on realizing is the oldest trick in every guy’s playbook. They’re both more in the middle of the couch than not, and the beers have been drained to the last drop. One of them doesn’t sleep, the other won’t - and then there’s Cas’s perfect t-shirt, which shall drive Dean to madness each time he sees it, and beyond.

*

Slowly, the arm which is on the couch, falls on Cas’s shoulder - and it’s a rather rapid course from  _there_  to it being slung around Cas, with Cas tucked under it and leaning into Dean so that it’s comfortable.

It’s not that Cas’s head is on Dean’s chest, or not even that his fingers are playing with the fabric of Cas’s shirt - its just that they’re so close to doing that, and somehow Dean can’t pull back this time.

Like, he suddenly realizes, he’s been doing forever.

It’s again, a good thing that he pretty much knows LOTR scene by scene, and in spite of almost completely being distracted by everything  _Cas_ , he answers all trivial questions Cas mumbles at him in that deep, deep baritone - and there’s a heat pooling in Dean’s insides, and he can’t quite place if its the spot behind his ribs, or further south.

Both sounds most appropriate.

*

Dean is not proud of this, but he fell asleep.

It’s not that he didn’t finish the movie, because he did - he remembers the last scene (or it could be from a previous watching that he recalls it) but it’s just that he fell asleep right there. Next to Cas.

No, not even next to him. Pretty much wrapped around him. And somehow that’s - not so wild, after all. It kinda feels awesome. Its not even morning yet, so he has more hours.

He wakes up with his hair tickling his breath and coughs mildly when he realizes that he’d buried his nose in Cas’s hair - and his lips on his head, apparently. He straightens, but is sure to not make much movement - because Cas doesn’t sleep like they do, he rather drifts off to a sorta-catatonic state but stays very much awake and alert. He doesn’t want to wake Cas up, because the angel looks so comfortable, nestled on Dean’s chest - that it somehow invokes a feeling of pride in him.

And  _love_.

And that’s that. The not-freaking-out segment of this story abruptly comes to an end, and Dean clenches his fist to stop himself from beginning to tremble.

He ends up with a fistful of that goddamn shirt which Dean blames for everything in that night, and Cas stirring awake, and straightening. The weight rested on Dean’s abdomen is lost, and it feels weird and colder.

“It’s seven minutes to four. Ante Meridiem.” Cas announces, in a voice which is roughened by lack of use.

“You should go back to sleep.” Dean begs, because Cas doesn’t need to see Dean get anxious about the whole pile of feelings he’s beginning to feel crushed under.

“Dean.” Cas says, in that voice, and straightens some more. He’s at Dean’s height again, and their noses are inches apart, and Cas looks worried about him. “Dean?” He repeats, and he’s concerned, and he’s perfect, and his voice is something else, and the way he looks at him is something else like Dean is worthy of all his attention somehow - and the emotions are brimming and he doesn’t know what to do with them until he -

He jerks himself ahead, and grabs Cas’s shirt for good measures, pressing his lips against Cas’s.

It’s a moment of bravery, it’s a moment of impulse, and it’s a moment of utter stupidity because Cas doesn’t react -

Until he does, and he kisses back, and he’s excited and into it and Dean’s taken aback by his vigor and in awe of his own hands which are grappling at Cas’s t-shirt for friction as he moans into Cas’s mouth.

“I blame the t-shirt,” He whines, when they pull away, to look at each other better. And he does.

Of course, he’s not an idiot (except for the many times that he is). But what he definitely isn’t, is dense enough to not realize that this had been over ten years in the making.

These urges were familiar, and suppressed each time - the sudden feelings were overpowering, except he’d learn to deal with them tactfully, by crushing them with every means possible.

But what had changed today and he’d actually acted on it instead of swallowing it, had to be the tee. It fit like magic, and it perfectly showcased his lean, muscled chest - and gave a peak of his collarbones, and if he stretched, his obliques - and it was as black as his hair in the dark, and  _ah_ , it had to be the shirt.

Because otherwise, he didn’t know what it could be, that had made tonight -  _today_  - this.

Cas still had his hand on Dean’s bicep. “This one?” He looks down at himself. “I got it from your closet months ago.”

“What -”

“And, you  _blame_  it?” He repeats.

“No,” Dean shakes his head, anxiously, truthfully as he captures his lips in a kiss again. Slotting in place against each other, and as loving as they were passionate - he had had no idea that kissing Cas would be this amazing. “I love it. I’m gonna need you to keep wearing it. On Thanksgiving, I’m gonna be thankful for it.”

Cas laughs against Dean’s lips, and says something which is lost in the bliss of the moment.

Nevermind. He has all the moments after this, to listen to him. But he only has this one, at the end of a Tuesday movie night, to enjoy their first kiss (he’s pretty sure all the short, little kisses just make up one major kiss). So he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm glad you read it through! Have a great day!!
> 
> Come tell me what you thought of this at [ my tumblr ](https://misha-moose-dean-burger-lover.tumblr.com)
> 
> Keep It Sailing!


End file.
